


Igniting the Fire

by Toaster_Fire



Series: A Warm and Fiery embrace - Wedding Fics [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Coming of Age, Confessions, Eliwood is my fav, Emotions, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Happy Ending, Hugs, I WANT THE TWO TO BE HAPPY FOREVER WITH THEIR SON, I mean, I really really love these two, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Mostly Fluff, Ninian is also my fav, OTP Feels, Post-Canon, Relationship(s), Romance, Smut, This is the thing I have been working when I was gone, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, Weddings, Yes I am doing another wedding fic, chapter 5 is where ALL the angst is, its been so long..., smut in chapter 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Fire/pseuds/Toaster_Fire
Summary: Eliwood has faced a lot of turmoil. He has to fight being who were far stronger than himself, he has faced much emotional turmoil as he sees the pain of his loved ones, he has realised that the world he sought to protect would face the threat of destruction.But through it all he would persevere, with his resolve unwavering, with his allies alongside him, with his Durandal in hand, he faces these trials even with the fear he might lose more.And once he finally triumphs...He can finally get respite by giving his heart to the one he loves the most.Ninian.





	1. Blessings of a Defrosted Heart

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO! This is my 10th Fic! Heck yeah everyone let's celebrate! \\(> O <)\
> 
> *Uhum*
> 
> Anyway, this is something I have been pouring my heart into for the past month. And I really wanted to this as my 10th fic because it was of Fire Emblem that inspired me to go on AO3 at all. So again, this is one MASSIVE tribute to a pairing that I love oh so dearly.
> 
> And yes, I'm also making this in a similar style to Rising Fire just to see how much I have improved.
> 
> And to also make Smut again.
> 
> Yes.
> 
> But that's near the end of this story and I haven't gotten there yet XD
> 
> I'm sure you really want to get to the story, right?
> 
> Well I will let you all go for now, but you will hear me next time on the next chapter!
> 
> No seriously, thank you to everyone who has been reading my stories ever since before this one. I am truly grateful :)

_ “Do you have time to hear me out, Ninian?” _

_ “Of course I do Eliwood.” _

_ “Thank you. I know I have been busy preparing myself to be the new marquess, but there is something I haven’t been able to tell you ever since you returned home to Pherae with me.” _

_ “And what is that I might ask?” _

_ “Well, that very thing is…” _

_ ... _

_ “Are those… rings?” _

_ “Yes. I never had time to get them while I was busy getting used to my new position. Elimine however was merciful enough to give me freedom on this day.” _

_ “That’s so very nice of you, but why get two identical rings for me?” _

_ “Well, I wanted us to wear each of them… to show that we are together.” _

_ “Together? I thought we already are milord.” _

_ “Of course, we have already been together for little more than a year now. But what I meant is that I wanted to make it more… permanent. And to do that, I must propose these rings to you.” _

_ “Propose? W-W-wait! Is it… isn’t that related to that t-tradition?” _

_ “Ninian. I want to marry you.” _

_ ... _

_ “… I-I …. I-I a-am ...” _

_ “If you would allow me… I want to hold on to you.” _

_ “Y… Y-yes… please… “ * _ ** _sniff*_ **

_ “All I ever wanted was for the rest of our days to be filled with warmth and happiness. I want you to have a life that you can remember. This … This is all that I can do for you after all we have been through.” _

** _*sniff_ ** _ * “I know that Eliwood … it’s just that … I don’t know how to say it … but I am happier than words can describe …” _

_ “So, you have accepted my proposal?” _

_ “What are you saying ... of course I love you … nothing will change that … nothing will ...” _

Despite all of the losses …

The pain …

The anger …

The sorrow …

I have finally found someone I could be happy with after all...

...And there is no one else I could share those feelings with…

...Than with her.


	2. Musings of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliwood reminisces about the past with Hector. Recounting of the many things that got them to where they are now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA Eliwood is very sappy while Hector listens to his daydreaming.
> 
> Just some of our favourite boys talking with each other before the ceremony begins.

“That’s exactly how it went.”

Hector grew a smile, “And now, you are about to be wed. What an amazing turn of events Eliwood.”

“Ah, it surely is Hector. You don’t mind if I continue to ramble on about my wife is it?”

“No problem. It’s better than sitting here and doing nothing Haha!”

“Thank you dear friend. So…”

I closed my eyes as I was thinking of a topic to discuss,

“Say Hector… I have a question. Have you ever had a moment where you can’t stop smiling?”

Hector strapped his finger on his chin, “Well I had a couple, though most of that usually involves winning in some of the duels we have. Or that one time I got into a drinking contest...”

“Yes, I do remember that.”

I took a deep breath and relaxed a bit, “Well if I would have to recount any of these moments, it would be the first time I danced with Ninian. It was when she first moved into Castle Pherae, and out of some foolishness or bravery I asked her if she could teach me how to dance...”

“I see…” Hector nodded in understanding.

“... And when we took our first steps, as clumsy as it may be, I never stopped smiling. At that moment, I realised that I had truly loved everything about her. Her poise, her endearing shyness, her hidden strength… that’s all her. It’s a blessing that I would always thank this world for...”

“So the point is, you finally asked her to do that ‘special’ dance for you.”

“H-Huh? W-well I wouldn’t say it was that kind of ‘special’...”

Hector was skeptical, “Really now? I can practically hear your heart throbbing with every word you say.” 

“Really? Gah, I can’t really help myself can I…?”

“But I have to admit, that story and the way you told it was quite touching. Even if I find it a bit too sappy.”

My mood brightens up,

“I’m glad you see it that way. I admit that even now, I can’t stop thinking about her. I kept imagining how amazing she would be in a wedding gown. Or maybe the look on her face when I wear my coronation outfit once more on our wedding day... ”

_ “Heheh…” _

“Oh! I was lost in thoughts again wasn’t? I’m sorry for that Hector.”

“Don’t be so worried, Marquess Pherae. Now, on to more pressing matters…”

I raised my eyebrow in confusion, “What’s with the formalities Hector?”

“There is just something I need to tell you.”

Hector never spoke with a serious tone usually, and that means he has something urgent that I can’t ignore.

“I see. Don’t worry I had enough daydreaming.”

He gave out a sigh, “It’s already been a year, hasn’t it? You know… after...”

My smile softened, “I know. Even as we move on from what happened with Nergal, I still can’t get over the prophecy Athos has told us about.”

“Yeah. And we already have talked about what we are going to do to be prepared for it, right?”

I nodded slowly, “I know that, but I can’t really say I agree with the idea. Training our children to prepare for war is … it just disheartens me.”

“We are not going to leave them to the wolves of course. Just make them study tactics and basic fighting skills so that they could protect themselves.”

“I know, I know ... but I want my children to enjoy life to the fullest! Because living your life filled with conflict and strife brings no joy or fulfillment! I would want to stop the prophecy from happening altogether if it means giving my children a peaceful future to live in.”

Hector bellowed a laugh, “Of course you do!”

He then proceeded to jab at my shoulder in jest. We only were just lamenting a moment ago, now he suddenly goes back to his jovial and hearty self.

“I also feel the same way in regards to this ‘prophecy’. If anything, I want our boys to grow happy and strong enough together, then make them spar like us! You might not be the toughest or strongest looking lord in Lycia, but your compassion and spirit are more than enough to make a great marquess as well as a husband to Ninian. I can see that within you on this every day.”

…

Maybe I should have jabbed back at Hector for making things so somber and suddenly turning it back to jovial in an instant,

But then again…

I guess he still knows I have a lot going on inside my head. Even when this is the happiest day of my life.

I guess all I can do is say...

“Thank you Hector ... I’m really grateful that you have kept me strong through those tough times. As well as being my dearest friend...”

**KNOCK KNOCK**

“Oh! That must be Marcus. It seems that everything has already been prepared.”

Hector sighed in relief, “Thank the gods, I never thought that preparing for the reception would be at a snail’s pace. You just have to pull out all the stops with the wedding plans for her haven’t you Eliwood?”

“Well of course. I have been thinking about nothing else but for us to be at our happiest. And I can’t forget all the friends we have invited need a nice banquet for how far they have to travel. I have just been dreaming of this moment ever since ...”

Hector put a calm grip on my right shoulder,

“I know. After all that we have been through just a year ago, you, Ninian and everyone who has been with us deserve a chance at happiness.”

I nodded and smiled in agreement,

“I am thankful for your support Hector, it really means the world to me that you and everyone else I know came here today. I can’t really describe my gratitude through words ..”

I approached the door, “But I won’t let you wait a second longer. Let’s start the ceremony and bring everyone in right away.”

Hector nodded to himself, “ Alright then, let’s go and meet the bride.”


	3. For Happiness and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn helps Ninian get dressed in her wedding gown. At the meantime, they spend their conversations over happiness and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm finally back... again.  
I apologise for all the tremendous delays. I'm still going through that 'slow maturing' phase as well as doing college. And those two things didn't really help with the pace of my writing.
> 
> Anyhow, this scene is just to help develop Ninian's understanding of wedding ceremonies and Lyn's dress tying abilities... which will come into play later on in this story.
> 
> I thank you all once again for your interest in reading this story. It really motivates me to do better in any way I can.

“And … there! Your gown should be tight enough Ninian.”

Lyn almost took an hour to get me to wear the dress. And while she did try her best, it still feels a bit… tight. I’ll simply just ask her to adjust a bit more.

“Ah, Lyn...”

“...”

Lyn just looked at me from top to bottom.

“Um, Lyn…?”

“Yes…”

“Hm?”

“You look absolutely beautiful!”

I was surprised by her now overjoyed behavior, “R-really … ?”

“Sacaeans can’t lie Ninian. That dress, your innocent expression, and that beautiful ice coloured hair altogether just makes everything perfect!”

My cheeks blushed a bit, “That’s very kind of you Lyn. But I feel like my dress is a bit too tight… can you loosen it a bit?”

Lyn looked at my dress, “... Oh my, I didn’t even realise how tight it was on you! I’m really sorry!”

Lyn then loosen up the strings that were holding my dress and started tying them again. 

“Thank you and please, don’t worry too much.”

“I understand, but I know the pain of wearing dresses that are too tight for you all too well. It’s like your whole body is being tied to a rope.”

“Ah, it’s really not that bad.”

Lyn was too focused on tying my dress just right. Though she is trying very hard, it certainly raises a question.

“Um Lyn? Why do you want to tie my dress yourself?”

“Well, I’d rather learn to do these things myself than have someone else looking down me and say I’m doing it ‘wrong’. It gets annoying listening to those kind of people anyway.”

“I can see that, but I am more curious as to why you are learning how to tie a dress in the first place.”

Lyn stopped tying for a brief moment with a slightly blush, “Well Ninian… I’ll… tell you after the ceremony! Let’s just focus on fixing this dress first.” She then went back to tying my dress again

I sense that is tied to something personal for her, but I’ll leave it at that for now.

…

Oh! I forgot that Eliwood will bring many guests to the reception.

I mean, I’ve learned to cope with a small audience when I rehearsed for the ceremony. But I know that Eliwood would bring a lot of people. Now I wonder...

Exactly how many people will come?

How will they react seeing me in this dress?

If what she said about how I look is true then...

“Lyn?”

“Yes Ninian?”

“Do you think everyone will stare at me when I am wearing this?”

“This is your wedding day Ninian, you and Eliwood are of course going to be the centre point of attention.”

“But I want it to just be between me and Eliwood…”

Lyn takes a deep breath as she continues tying my dress, “Well I know it’s difficult facing a huge crowd, but I assure you that you are going to be fine. All the guests are the people we have known in our journey after all, and they want to be happy for you.”

“Happy... for me?”

“Is it not wrong for other people to feel happy at your happiness? While they may have been strangers before, they have become dependable friends and allies. Throughout all the things we had to go through and face, they have stuck with us through it all. And while not all of us could be here, we all want the same thing.”

“To see my… happiness?”

“Yes! So we all should be happy that we came together for this very day not having to worry about what fate has store for us. We all share this happiness with you Ninian.”

Sharing happiness...

I can’t lie that we have gone through so much in the past. And that this is something me and all the people I know need.

I finally understand now about what she meant by ‘having others be happy for you’.

“Lyn…thank you for helping me understand.”

“Don’t worry about it! You will do great out there Ninian.

“...and… done!”

Oh yes, she finally fixed my dress again.

“Thank you… but...”

“Hm, what is it?”

“Well… it’s not as tight but...”

“Ninian what do you ... oh…”

A giant feeling of embarrassment enveloped in me, 

“They… they are barely covering my…”

Lyn laughs abashedly, “Okay, okay. I’ll try this again, but you should help me out as well since I’m kind of hopeless at this. Alright?”

I finally smiled once more.

“Sure.”

I’m so thankful that there are people who can be happy for me.

Just like Eliwood…


	4. The Union of Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninian and Eliwood finally get their ceremony underway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, a lot has happened hasn't it?
> 
> And once again. I have a lot to say on where I have been. And what I am doing now.
> 
> But for now, I want you all to at least enjoy what I have made here first. That is what you all came here for after all :)

I have been preparing for months.

I practiced my routines and prepared mentally for the wedding vows.

And yet...

_ “Psst, Hector?” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “I’m afraid that Ninian would get overwhelmed by the amount of people here.” _

_ “But I thought the both of you practiced together for the ceremony!” _

_ “We did, but not in front of a large crowd. It would only serve to worry her even more.” _

_ “Have you ever considered practicing with an audience once you get past those initial hurdles at all?” _

_ “Umm, well…” _

_ “Don’t tell me you didn’t.” _

_ “I did. It just took awhile for her to get comfortable with ten people watching her.” _

_ “Only ten people? There are a lot more than ten people in here!” _

_ “It took a long time for us to get there Hector. I’m sorry I couldn’t do more about that before the ceremony.” _

Hector takes a breath, _ “I don’t blame you, I’m just worried about Ninian. I hope that Lyn can give her enough confidence to brave through this.” _

As the crowd mutters, the cathedral doors slowly open. The attendants quickly became silent.

“Ah! Here she comes.”

Once the doors fully opened, it revealed a bright-eyed bride. Holding flowers of blue alongside her escort, a close friend of ours. And together, they slowly walked down the aisle as the crowd watched in awe at the beauty of the moment.

Eliwood was mesmerised, _ “Dear gods…” _

Hector looked at Eliwood smugly, _ “Better than you hoped Eliwood?” _

_ “More than I could have ever dreamt Hector…” _

There she was, in her loving and graceful expression. Her beautiful figure being bathed in the light, like an angel descending from the heavens. Holding flowers of blue, the forget-me-nots that he once found and gave to her during their time of engagement. And standing next to her is Lyn, holding her hand to assure she is not alone. Surprisingly for her, she was wearing a fancy blue dress courtesy of Hector just for occasions like this. Though she looked a bit uncomfortable, she was still smiling all the way. Proud that she is escorting the bride-to-be.

I wish time would stay forever still at this moment….

Alas, she finally stopped at the altar. Standing in front of me.

Ninian’s smile was ever glowing, “I did it Eliwood… We’re finally here...”

“Yes, we are finally here together.”

Ninian chuckled, “You’re just so lovely today....”

“Ah, thank you...”

Hector and Lyn quickly moved to the sides, leaving just me and Ninian on the altar. The officiant in white and green robes was waiting patiently for us to finish our conversation.

He cleared his throat.

“Ahem!”

And all of us paid attention to his words.

“Dearest of friends and close ones, we are all here today to celebrate the marriage of Lady Ninian and Sir Eliwood of Pherae. On this day, we will all show our love and support so that their love for each other will stay forever strong. That this tightly knit bond can cut through any and all hardships they face. Just as it took for us to stand alongside them here today.”

“Now, Eliwood. Do you take Ninian as your beloved?”

“Yes. I do.”

“And Ninian, do you take Eliwood as your beloved?”

“I… I… do…”

She smiled sheepishly. 

“Now then, you will both say your vows.”

I took a deep breath, “Ninian. I can’t express in words how grateful I am to have met you... “

Ninian twiddled her fingers as she listened to every word I said.

“Throughout our time together, there were many times where I felt so hopeless. That I will never be strong enough to protect others from any danger and facing the harsh consequences from my own actions. I felt like I would eventually snap from all of it. And yet… you stood by me, even when I was at a loss on what to do. Even though you put yourself at risk, you have always wanted to protect the ones you love so much. And I have never been more grateful.”

Ninian nodded at the sentiment. Yet her face expressed a bit of melancholy.

“I know that we have gone through so much… so many things that we could not have handled on our own. But we stood together in order to face them, and that is what I will always do from now on. There will be no force in this world which would make me deter away from you, because a knight’s sworn duty is to be loyal to its people and protect them no matter what. As long as you gave me the strength and courage to never give up, I will always be your knight Ninian.”

Ninian blushed after hearing that.

“So once again, thank you. Thank you for standing by me. Thank you… for everything that you have done.”

And with that, my vows are finished.

\-----

Once again, his words made me feel warm all over. And my heart wants to just melt...

But I still must give my vows, I must show how grateful I am...

“Eliwood… I want to… no… I want to thank you Eliwood. I want to thank you for everything you have done for me...”

The red tinge of my cheeks grew as I try to keep my eyes on Eliwood, 

“I’m... scared… scared of what the future might bring. I still don’t know if I am strong enough to go through this world at all. But with you… I feel like I can do anything…”

My face started to warm up as the words come through my mouth,

“You have a heart that radiates warmth and kindness. And the will to never back down even when everything seems so dire. You go above and beyond to protect what matters most to you, even if it means hurting yourself. And that’s why.... that’s why… I feel stronger with you. Even if you make mistakes, that does nothing to deter the value of all of the good things you did. More than anything... you gave me my life back. And I shall never forget how indebted I am as long as we are together.”

There… I finally said it to Eliwood. Thank you gods for allowing me to live a bit longer...

_____

Once we are done with our vows, the officiant raises his voice again, “And now, the ring bearer shall present themselves here and now.”

A woman with purple hair in a deep blue dress arrives, carrying a pillow with two rings on them.

“I’m so proud of you my son…”

I took the rings, and gave one to Ninian.

“Thank you mother.”

She nodded, “And Ninian, thank you so much for making my son so happy.”

Ninian was abashed at the sentiment, “Ah no… you should thank your son for making me so happy.”

“Well I’m glad either way. Now you two go ahead and don’t let me be a bother anymore.”

Mother grew a thoughtful smile as she walked away from the altar.

With that, each of us reached our hands. And I grabbed Ninian’s first, and slid the ring on her finger.

I said to her, “My heart will forever be yours.”

Then she grabbed my hand, and put on the ring there as well.

She said to me,“My heart is yours, for eternity…”

The officiant clasped his hands together and said, “Now, will there be any objections regarding this marriage?”

“...”

Everyone was silent, except for Hector. Who was just shaking his head.

“Then I shall finally proclaim the both of you as husband and wife!”

Everyone then stood up and sent a huge round of applause and cheerful yells all over the room. And while Ninian was happily watching the crowd, I quickly scooped her up in surprise and kissed her in the lips. It was a huge shock to her at first, but she quickly grew out of it and pulled my head in closer to hers. I finally now see that Ninian wasn’t as shy around me as before, and my heart was melting knowing that to be true.

As we continued our kissing, she dropped the bouquet of flowers she was holding. I saw Lyn quickly snatching them before they hit the ground. Then offers it up to Hector, who becomes very shocked and flustered with the sudden proposition as Lyn laughed at how Hector was overreacting.

But that didn’t matter now. Because when Ninian let go off the kiss and whispered to me.

_ “I am grateful that you still love me for who I am… more than words can describe…” _

I smiled at her and whispered back, _ “And I am happy you could forgive me as well…” _

Now I carried her onto the open gates. Away from the crowds, the noise…

Unto where I laid all of my hopes of the future into...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot to say.
> 
> First of all, I had a lot of emotional stuff I had to go through (again) that really put a huge damper on my mood. As well as the inspiration to continue writing. This all happened before the virus debacle suddenly took over and restarted my anxiety issues...
> 
> I came back here to help alleviate those heavy feelings. Because for as much as my view on FE7 changed, I still loved the characters. I still loved Ninian and Eliwood. And I still have a place in my heart for the game and writing stories about it. By continuing this story, I hope to restart my love for the game and writing as well. And share that same love to all of you.
> 
> Again, I apologise to you all. And I really do love you if you keep reading my stories regardless of how fast I churn out these chapters. And that deserves more than anything I can say.
> 
> I hope to see you all in the next chapter. And stay safe <3
> 
> \- Ammar. (The Toaster Fire)


	5. For Whom The Bell Tolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love abounds as Ninian and Eliwood finally celebrate their union with their closest friends. In these turn of joyful events however, Eliwood reveals something he has been hiding something from Ninian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.
> 
> I never thought I could finish it.
> 
> But lo and behold! After months of thinking, rewrites, and whole bunch of unrelated life stuff... chapter 5 is finally a reality!
> 
> To everyone who has been waiting for so long, I am terribly, terribly sorry. But I really do feel like this chapter would do right for all the time I spent writing it!
> 
> I'll see you after the chapter ends!

After the ceremony, all the guests gathered up in the dining area in the leftmost side of Castle Pherae. All the tables that had been placed had enough chairs to seat everyone. And on the edges of the dining area were a line of different foodstuffs ranging from main courses to deserts. Everyone was already quickly gathering around where all the food was, grabbing as much as they could on their plates. They then walked back to their tables and already stuff their faces with food. It was a happy sight to see all of my friends and allies coming together and enjoying themselves.

In the meantime, I carried my platter full of food to a table where my beloved, and my closest friends are.

Then I saw someone I knew was waving their right arm at me.

It was the officiant. Or rather, the person I asked to become my officiant.

“Hey Eliwood! Did I do well?”

“Of course you did Mark!”

Ah yes... my tactician friend who has helped us on our journey a while back.

Mark wiped off his brow, “Phew! Well I’m really glad I had that spark to officiate weddings as well, haha!”

I finally settled into my seat between Hector and Ninian. With Lyn and Mark sitting next to each other at the front.

Hector gave a strong pat on the back at Mark, “I’m glad you came through for us pal!”

Mark was abashed at the remark, “Um, thanks Hector… though I still wonder why it has to be me? I mean, priests are more qualified to do this sort of stuff right?”

“Well, Ninian told Eliwood, who also told me, that she would feel more comfortable if you were there being the officiant than some random priest because you knew all of the um… circumstances that led them both to be together.”

“Oh, that’s completely understandable. Though I’m sure there was a person associated in the church that was with us during our whole journey who could have known just as much and take my place…”

Hector sighs, “Long story short, you were the closest person we can entrust this sort of thing. It’s not about who is more skilled, but a matter of trust and confidentiality. Don’t complicate any further.”

“Oops. Sorry Hector…”

Hector shrugs it off, “It’s alright. You did a fine job, like Eliwood said. No need to doubt yourself any further, Now then…”

His attention shifted towards his massive plate of food,

“Let’s just get to digging in already! All this wedding service stuff has me feeling empty!”

And without a moment to spare, he stuffed his face in.

Lyn sighs, “Oh well…”

She quietly ate her meal, but in large chunks like Hector.

I looked at Mark, “As I said before, you did all you could. And I couldn’t ask for a more trusted person than you Mark.”

Mark chuckled, “Haha… thank you. Well don’t let me stop you any further. Let’s enjoy our meals now.”

I nodded, “Of course. Wouldn't want to eat it cold!”

Me, Mark and Ninian started eating what’s on our plates. Albeit, more quietly than what Lyn and Hector are doing.

_ “Ahhh... nothing like a nice turkey roast with a bit of pepper and lemon to make me feel better.” _

_ \------- _

After about five minutes of eating, Hector and Lyn jumped out of their seats to grab seconds. Leaving me, Ninian and our officiant on the table.

As I enjoyed my delectable pheasant pot roast, Mark plopped a small box on my legs and whispered next to me, “ _ Hey, I know this sounds really silly. But how about you try giving these to her?” _

_ “What?”  _ I whispered back as I swallowed the food in my mouth.

_ “It’s chocolates!” _

I looked under the table,  _ “Chocolates?” _

_ “Yeah! The things couples usually give to each other to show their love and devotion!” _

_ “I know that…” _

_ “... But this time, you go and hand feed those chocolates to her!” _

_ “What?” _

I just stared at Mark blankly in the face out of confusion,

_ “But why would she need help being fed? She can perfectly eat these things herself…” _

_ “Eliwood! Feeding a woman chocolates is to some intimacy! And that sort of thing is very important for couples, especially newlyweds!” _

I have never ever seen or knew anyone who did anything like that. But if Mark continually insists that this is the right thing to do, I have to give it a shot. After all, his knowledge never has failed us at any time in our journey…

_ “Well… I’ll give it a shot then!” _

Mark’s face lit up,  _ “Yes! You should also get some space between me. I don’t want her to suspect that I pushed you to do it.” _

Spurred on by Mark’s enthusiasm, I got off my seat and sat on the right side of where Ninian was.

She looked at me while her face was stuffed with food,  _ “Mmm? What iz it Ewiwood?” _

I opened the box full of chocolates, “I uh… got you these.”

Ninian quickly swallowed her food and she was instantly captivated by the look of them.

“Oh! What are these little brown things?”

“They are chocolates Ninian.”

“Ummm, Cho-co-lates?”

“They are delectable sweets made from cocoa beans, milk, and a whole lot of sugar. In much shorter terms, candy.”

Her face brightened with excitement, “Ohhh! They sound really lovely! Can I have a piece? Please Eliwood?”

For how normal looking these chocolates are, I’m still surprised at how curious she was about these chocolates. Though seeing her so excited is undoubtedly very cute.

“I would… but you wouldn’t mind if I have to feed you instead?”

“Huh?” Her curiosity was mixed with a bit of shock.

Blushes of embarrassment flooded my cheeks,“Well, this is a thing couples do. Where we sort of um… feed each other as to show our l-love for each other… I really want to try it.”

“O-Oh! That sounds like a lovely idea!” She giggled.

I grabbed a chocolate piece in between my fingers, “Okay. Here it comes!”

As I put the chocolate piece inside of her mouth, her eyes closed and her mouth was bobbing up and down. Eager to test the confection I was still holding in between my fingers.

At that moment, she closed her mouth. Chewing and thoroughly expressing joy eating that piece of chocolate. And I was enamored again by how far she has come from her shy and quiet self.

Once she finished enjoying the piece of chocolate, she started taking all of the others!

“Wait! Calm down!”

She ignored my pleas, and continued scarfing down all of the chocolates. Her cheeks were swole with all of the chocolates in her mouth. And they all went down in one big gulp.

Ninian was jumping for joy, “These are so incredibly delicious! How have I never tried something like this before?!”

I was left a bit worried thinking on how Mark would feel by giving away all of the chocolates. Instead, he just gave a grin and two thumbs up the moment I looked back at him.

_ “Well I’m glad to see he is happy with what I have done, though I think I could have done better…” _

As I wondered what to do next, Ninian ran into my chest and began nuzzling me.

“You don’t know how grateful I am for you to do all of this for me. To make me feel like I can be a part of this world even though I shouldn’t. I have never felt more alive than ever before!”

Her sudden declarations shot me with a rush of tenderness and warmth. Almost like I was melting inside from her compliments even if I knew that what is happening now means so much to her.

It’s a moment I want to last forever...

I was then interrupted by a poke in the shoulder, and whisper to my ear,

_ “Can you meet with me outside of the reception area? I’ve got something important I want to say to you personally…” _

\-----

As we distance ourselves from where everyone is, we approach an open field lined with some hills and trees up ahead.

“Why do we have to go so far?”

“Because… it makes it easier.”

“To do... what exactly?”

“To tell you things that no one else has to hear. Very personal things!”

“I see. Though, we could have just retreated into the castle if that is what you wanted to do.”

“Well yeah, but you have to just have to see what’s over there! It’s really worth it!”

My. I have never seen her being so pushy. I do find it admirable that she has grown more confident and expressive.

“Oh, and can you hold these things for a moment?” She held out her heels.

I nodded, “Why sure.” And I grabbed the heels in my hands.

“Thank you!”

Then she trotted along the field while holding her dress.

And in only a few seconds, she was already way ahead of me…

“Hey wait!”

And now I started chasing after her footsteps.

\----

*huff* *huff* *huff*

“Well… it looks like… I am here!”

I looked around to see if Ninian was already at the top of the hill. It turns out I had finished first even with her head start.

But that immediately concerned me. Where was she?

I called out to her,

“Ninian! Where... are you? Are you… okay?”

I searched around the area, only to find my wife who was very out of breath. I immediately came down the incline in order to help her.

She was wheezing a bit as I closed the distance between me and her. My body was boiling with worry as I held onto her.

“Take it easy. You didn’t have to race me here if the matter is so urgent.”

She coughed and wheezed a bit, “*huff* I… *huff* know… but it *huff* means so much…”

I moved my arm around and supported her body with my shoulder.

“Then I’ll have to help you get up there then.”

Ninian looked at me gratefully, “Thank... you…”

Small steps were taken as we climbed up the hill. The incline was too dangerous, but carrying her weight proved to strain my already tired body as well.

_ “I should have known better than to join the chase…” _

Yet still, I soldiered on. Determined to hear out Ninian’s request.

_ “Ngrhh! Come on Eliwood! You have fought against more difficult things than this! No time to give up now! Come on! Just… a bit… more!” _

And with all my might, I finally reached the top of the mountain. So I laid Ninian down gently on the ground before I eventually let out and lied on the earth next to her.

“Hah… We’re… here…”

As I stared into the cloudless, infinite azure, a light pierced the fog of my exhausted mind. I was now aware of how heavy and strained I felt. Yet amidst the sunlight and the gentle wind blowing, all that I wanted to do was to let it all out.

A smile grew on my face, “Hahaha…”

So I laughed away all of the exhaustion. Ninian joined me too afterwards. And throughout the laughter we found peace for ourselves. I finally see that my life will not be strained with worries of a terrible future. But rather, a light of hope that things can get better.

After we finally calmed down, I scooted my body until I was right next to her.

I look towards her, “So...”

“Hmm?” Ninian inquires as she glances at me.

“You wanted to tell me something, right?” I asked.

“It’s quite a lot to unfold...”

She looked towards the sky once again, “I have been thinking a lot. About what will happen to me, and to us.”

Those words suddenly shifted the once jovial mood into a tense feeling in my stomach.

“Are you worried?”

“Well, it’s not that. But it’s just that ever since I have been here for a year, I always reflected on my purpose. My whole reason for being here at all.”

She closed her eyes in recollection, “There is just... so much I don’t know. Like how I wonder if my lifespan is now equivalent to a human’s now? Will I ever grow old alongside you? And do I have to share your duties as well? Is that how I should live the rest of my life? I have so many questions to ask about myself and this world. And I am afraid I won’t get all of the answers...”

“If we ever reach those points, I am willing to guide you through them together. No matter how much of a pickle we can be in, haha.” I chuckled as I tried easing her tension.

She just nodded solemnly, “I know you would. You would do anything for me, and I am grateful. But I don’t want to burden you with that kind of trouble. You have your people to look after, and destiny that you must prepare for. Eliwood, your life is now caught within a grand scheme constructed by the gods and goddesses above. I feel as if I am only here, to push you towards the right path. That all of this was fated ever since we came into contact.”

I shook my head, “Well, I don’t believe it’s fate at all.”

“You don’t?”

“I can’t really say for sure if this is how my life should be from the very beginning. All I know is that the decisions I made in the past have led me here. It was my choice to find my father, to fight against greater evils, and for you to have been my betrothed. So I believe that your feelings weren’t scripted by the gods or anything else. It was yours all along.”

Ninian was deep in thought, “I see…”

“...”

She opens her eyes again to look at me, “Let’s just move past that matter moment for a minute, can I ask you to come and sit next to me?”

I smiled, “Why of course.”

As I sat up, she came and hugged me around my shoulders as our heads touched in the process. She felt warm, like snow melting in the spring. Then I feel my head getting a bit fuzzy. Almost like I was being lulled into sleep…

\------

  
  


If I at least look inside his world,

Then maybe I have a better idea on what to live for.

As I gently laid my head upon his, I tried using whatever power I had remaining as an oracle to look into his thoughts.

Colorful flashes appear, of the many thoughts that he had. It was so hard even pinpointing even one of them at all.

Almost like life flashing before my eyes, an image was being painted to me.

The background was of a single room. With the moon rising high above within one of the windows. Red and pink auroras were reverberating throughout the background. Some indistinct shapes were in the center. Yet as the rest of that painting materialised, the sort of blurriness started to melt away the two shapes.

I saw myself wrapped in a warm embrace. Someone that looked very near and dear was wrapped all over me. The sight somehow made my heart swell with joy, and my skin feels like it was on a fire. Yet it never felt painful. Only it made me feel like I wanted something that I can’t describe…

_ “This… tenderness…” _

The imagery then distorted, and shifted into a new setting.

This time, it was a lot brighter. Grass enveloped the ground, and various colored flowers were blooming. Again, I saw myself alongside that person from earlier. They were holding another blurred red shape as they walked along the fields. With enough time, that shape then looked like a young familiar to the person they were holding. All of them were smiling blissfully.

_ “Why does that young boy hold onto him so strongly? Wait, could it be that boy is…ours?” _

My thoughts were then interrupted when the imagery decided to distort once more into something else.

The next image looked more hazy. The background had a lot of gold and white in it. Many more strange figures were in the painting except the ones that I have already seen. They do look a lot more different however, like how me and him looked a bit more wrinkled. The young boy was holding hands with another figure. The other one being a young blue haired girl. Other figures were standing right behind them, revealed to be green and blue haired. Both of them are about almost as old as my wrinkled self.

_ “Is this a… party? The way they are all positioned like they were dancing…” _

It felt nostalgic. I had only danced with him a couple of times since my arrival in Pherae. But they were the most important first memories I had. Maybe one day, I could dance with all of my loved ones.

_ “This is all so pleasant… it really is the future he and I would want…” _

Suddenly, darkness covers the whole painting.

Splotches of red and grey began to swirl into form.

Then it finally materialised into something truly horrible…

_ “Wait… no!” _

There was fire, covering the area like a wall.

Rubble and ruin covered the ground.

A giant dark mass covered most of the painting, choking out that very person I held dear.

Fear and sorrow took hold of me.

The blobby figure also stood upon a pile of corpses. Many of them looked familiar to me.

Lying in front of all the corpses was the young boy. Lying in his own pool of blood.

_ “Gods above...” _

The black mass then seemed to flinch a bit.

_ “H-huh?” _

The person they were holding then dropped to the floor. Then it was looking at me.

“Worms…”

It marched slowly forward.

_ “N-No! Don’t approach me!” _

It stretched out a dark hand, holding me up in the air.

“Nothing but worms!”

It punched me in my stomach and knocked me down.

“Worms deserved to be crushed!”

My lungs were burning, and I felt terribly weak. My blood felt frozen, and I was just paralyzed in horror.

“And you’re just another one of them!”

And a massive force came down on me.

_ “NOOOOOOOO!” _

\---------

_ “NOOOOOOOO!” _

My mind went into shock.

I had seen her being executed.

Her head was crushed.

The damned, dark figure was cackling without remorse.

Worms he said.

And I felt my life slowly choke itself until darkness remained.

My worst thoughts have been materialised…

_ “N-Nin… Nin... no! I-I… I wanted to…!” _

But as soon as I thought all was lost, the sun shone brightly to pry my eyes open.

It just felt like a passing nightmare I used to have.

_ “H-huh…? What happened…?” _

As my thoughts began to race, I now feel warm tears covering my cheeks.

_ “I was… crying…?” _

Within my tear stained vision, I saw another person in front of me with tears as well.

“N-Ninian? Wha-what happened…?”

She was hiccuping, her body was spazzing a bit out of control. Whenever she tried opening her mouth, she could only croak.

“H-hey! It's okay! We’re right here. We are alive!”

I rushed to embrace her as tightly as possible. To assure her that everything is alright. To make her feel safe, protected, cared for…

I didn’t want her to feel endangered anymore.

“It’s alright... it’s alright... please be alright…”

…

…

…

“Please… I swore to protect you...”

…

…

…

“P-please… s-speak…”

…

…

…

“N-N-Nin…”

My body was shaking a bit in fear. As I sat hugging and rocking her as tightly as I could, she weakly lifted her arms to hug me in return. Her sobs and hiccups echoed throughout my whole being. If I could, I would give my own life if it can make her live happily and peacefully.

But I can’t do that. It would only sever her whole reason for living here.

So we continued to sit on that hill, for who knows how long, until we have the strength to speak once again.

\--------

By the time the sun had nearly set, the tears and fears Ninian had finally calmed down to where she could try speaking again to me.

Still, her face still trickled some tears. My throat still felt like it was being choked slightly.

“W-Why…? Why did you… have thoughts like those?”

“Which...?”

“That darkness, the one who destroyed us all…”

“I…”

“Eliwood, are you… afraid?”

My nerves and my mind froze up. A twisting knot forms in my heart. I felt like all the worries I hid in my mind rose to the spotlight. There was only one explanation I can only tell,

“I am afraid... of myself.”

“Yourself?” she inquired.

“Of my flaws…” I answered.

Ninian put her hand over mine to try and comfort me, “But… your flaws don’t make you who you are. You don’t have to be perfect...”

“I understand that I wasn’t meant to be perfect, given that I was born with a lifelong illness and organs made of paper. But I had a strong will and a heart to make up for what I lack physically. And it is those very things that keep carrying me on my time on my own and as marquess. It helped make Pherae and even Lycia a better place as a whole. But looking at Elibe as a whole now, not even my will or wit could lift some of the people from the failings of more selfish people. People in themselves don’t inherently make societies bad. But it is the corruption of the morals we set for ourselves that lead some of us to this path. And it leads to the growing fear that my efforts could lead to nothing.”

As Ninian listened to my confession, her hands were fidgeting.

“Even if I had knowledge of the inevitable, I might falter with how unprecedented destiny can be. Even if I had friends and allies that would fight alongside me, fate can be cruel as to have their lives be a part of it. All I thought of then and now is how I could save them from inevitable destruction.”

The knot in my chest grows tighter after realising how many of these thoughts I have been holding in.

“I’m… sorry. I’m really sorry for you to have heard all of that from me. For as much as I am grateful for you, and my friends keeping me strong throughout this past year. It fortifies my worries. Because if I don’t have any of you with me, I’ll be nothing. The moment that destiny comes after me, I will have nothing. Then when it is all over... I will finally become nothing.”

“Please stop saying that!”

The sharp contrast from her soft pleas snapped my mind from it’s sorrowful depths.

“I know as much as you that there is no guarantee for our future, and that also includes the safety of our loved ones. Yet I feel the only reason you are worried about me is because you don’t want to see me die… is it?”

I reluctantly nodded to her inquiry, “Why wouldn’t I be…”

“Then… I’ll have to accept that when the time comes. I won’t let something like that stop me from carrying the responsibility of this destiny.”

Her words made me lit up in frustration and worry, “But Ninian... I am trying my best to defy destiny! Because you deserve to be living a peaceful and fulfilling life after everything we have gone through! All of this responsibility is given to me because I accepted it! You were just caught in it’s ever extensive web! So no matter how you can put it, I want to carry this sole burden of fighting for the future so that no else has to!”

“Does that mean I can’t do anything then?!” She wailed, “That I can’t fight the evils of this world alongside you because I’m not in your position?! You just can’t say those things to me anymore! I don’t want to stand behind while you get crushed by your fears of inevitability! I want to fight! I want to fight because I want to continue those hopes for a better future! And you want to know why?”

Her hands were now holding tightly on my arms,

“You gave me the courage to do so.”

She forcefully planted a kiss on my mouth.

It was there that all the knots in my heart now broke free. Engulfed by a sense of warmth that I only felt moments prior during our ceremony.

All those thoughts of people, friends, family perishing were now washed away in this river of emotions.

Then I realised something. 

Even if we all die sometime sooner or later, their will and wishes still persist within those they bonded with.

It seemed like a desperate idea.

But it was exactly what happened to me the moment my father died. The moment that led me to willingly fight against Nergal, even with such terrible odds.

_ “How did I forget what brought me here in the first place…?” _

As our kiss finished, we looked at each other. No longer was I looking at a face filled with worry. It was of the truest love. Then we embrace each other tightly to assure that we won’t leave each other’s side.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. Just promise that you wouldn’t carry this all alone.”

“I will…”

I really felt like I was in the arms of an angel…

…

…

**“ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”**

A booming voice stopped our tender moment.

I looked away, and saw Hector, Lyn, Mark and Marcus heading towards us.

We broke off from our engagement and headed towards the group. Hector ws huffing and puffing by the time we got there,

“You have been gone for a long while… we all thought you sneaked off back into your private chambers!”

“Well, that was all we thought at first. Then we went around the castle, the reception, the castle again…” Lyn continues.

“Then I came up with the idea to look outside the castle. I had to assign groups, directions, an entire research strategy was made by me! I don’t complain at all since I was using my tactical skills but I never expected it would happen during someone’s wedding...” Mark adds on.

“Finally, we found you two here atop that hill. It seems we were interrupting you when you were having a… moment. Is that right?” Marcus asks.

I looked at Ninian, and she seems puzzled as to how to respond to Marcus.

“We’re just… finished.” I replied.

“That’s relieving to hear. Now, you should go and apologise to your guests for your absence. You have been keeping them here for a long while.”

I nodded, “Of course. I’m sorry to all of you for making you go the whole nine yards.”

Hector shrugged, “Hey, we are your friends. It’s not right for us to not be worried about you as well.”

Lyn nodded, “Yeah! Nothing wrong with going the extra mile!”

Mark exhales, “True. Even if it is tiring walking in these robes, I would run the whole world if it helps my friends out!”

Marcus smiles, “I agree with all of you. But now, let’s not have everyone else go on a wild goose chase for our missing lord Eliwood much longer.”

We all laugh together in agreement.

With everything finally settled, all of us went back to the castle.

Before that…

_ “Once we are done. Can you take me and my wife to the special place?”  _ I whispered to Marcus.

_ “You mean the place you have been building in that secluded forest?”  _ He inquires.

_ “That’s the place.” _

_ “Alright, preparations will be made. And milord?” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “I wish you the utmost happiness in your future.” _

I smiled,  _ “Thank you Marcus. Thank you for everything.” _

_ “The pleasure is all mine.”  _ He responded in turn.

As we finished our exchange, I wrapped an arm around Ninian as we walked back.

“Hey. Ninian.”

“Yes?”

“You forgot your shoes.”

When I dangled her high heels right in front of her, she gasped in shock.

“Oh gods! How did I forget those?”

“Well it just shows we need some more private time with each other.”

“You mean more time together?”

I smirked, “You’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy. That was certainly a doozy to read (and even more doozier to write but that's enough about me).
> 
> So once again,
> 
> where the heckle have I been?
> 
> Well...
> 
> I am now back in college (after dealing with a lot of other stuff) and I'm actually in a writing class!
> 
> I'm now part of a fanfic writing server! Though it is more focused on a certain shipping. But the people there are absolutely great!
> 
> It's been a really strange time for me... but I'm glad that even writing this behemoth got me through all the bad times.
> 
> So again, I'd like to thank all my online friends for beta reading and spurring me on to finish the fic from a year ago.
> 
> Now wait, what about chapter 6? Is that going to take another 100 years?
> 
> Nope!
> 
> I actually finished that as well! So expect an upload in maybe an hour or two.
> 
> With that, I hope you all are staying strong. I hope this fic can give you some happiness :)
> 
> \- Rising from the ashes once again, Toaster Fire :D


	6. Pour Your Heart into Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a heartfelt confession and renewed promise, Eliwood and Ninian finally venture to spend time together in peace. It would lead to the very first step they would take as a couple all during their honeymoon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it.
> 
> The scene I put a lot time and emotion into.
> 
> Keep in mind of course that these characters are of the appropriate age.
> 
> Welp, no more waiting around this time. Just go ahead and jump into it!

Once we finally reached our destination, we immediately took our baths and shifted to more comfortable clothing. I wore a simple light blue overall that had a baggy fit. Ninian went for a frilly, open dress that looked like the night sky. It made her look like one of the constellations, a pattern of stars lighting up the dark. Simply breathtaking.

I stretched my arms wide, “_ *yawn* _You know… I’m glad you picked that dress. You look ethereal in it”

“Oh… thank you. Did you pick it?” she happily but tiredly replies.

I nodded, “Mhm.”

She smiled a bit, “Wow… thanks…”

“Yeah…”

“...”

“...”

We looked at each other in silence for a while, not finding the right words to say. Then I remembered why I had even thought about going here in the first place

“You know, if I didn’t have that talk on that hill I might as well just retire to the castle so I could get to work tomorrow.”

“I find being in the castle alright with me, but why take me somewhere far away? T-That does not mean I don’t like your other home, it’s really beautiful!”

I chuckled in her appreciation, “Well um… would you believe me that I made this place specifically for us?”

Ninian’s eyes widened in surprise, “You went through all that effort?”

“I did. I feel it is right if we have a private place for us. Especially if we are going to have a honeymoon you know.”

She grew a small grin, “You are so sweet. I wish you could be at peace instead of having to worry about the future…”

I closed the distance between us,

“Whatever comes our way, we will face it together. All that matters now is we live our lives to the fullest. So we should take this time to appreciate each other’s company.”

Ninian’s expression was still a bit wistful, but also expressed relief.

“Thank you, so much Eliwood.”

As my shoulder moved away, a blush crept up in her cheeks,

“There’s another… important thing I want to ask of you.”

Ninian took a deep breath and slowly exhaled,

“Do you remember those visions we had?”

“I still do. There are quite a lot of them.”

“Well, I… I…”

She paused for a minute, struggling to find her words.

I put my hand on her cheek, “Don’t worry. Even if I know that we don’t have much time, I promised that I will make the most of it with you. Remember?”

“Well yes. But that’s not the one I meant...”

Ninian’s blush became a lot brighter.

“I want to… to understand that feeling...”

“Feeling? Like that tender embrace we had?”

She was clasping her hands tight onto my right hand.

“I-I meant… much more than that…”

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged tightly.

“Ninian, love is a funny emotion. At times, it clouds our thoughts because… well there are a lot of reasons… but that speak to how powerful and indescribable it is.”

“N-no I mean…”

Ninian struggled to find the words,

“I want, you...”

“Ninian wha-”

Then she pulled me down and we both fell together onto the bed behind us. 

“Ah...!”

And now I am lying on top Ninian, my heart suddenly concocted a storm of emotions. My face was all but a burning red.

“Wait, are you telling me that…”

“I know I can’t be with you forever… so I want to try…”

Ninian hesitates for a second,

“...I-I just want you to… to…”

Suddenly, everything became so clear to me.

“I-”

I pulled her in for a kiss.

_ “Mph...!” _

I pulled her closer to me as we kissed in the moment...

Never did I think I’d had to fulfill one of those thoughts in my head.

Though I feared for her well-being, I cannot deny that ignoring my own as well as her feelings now will only leave us both empty. So for Ninian’s sake, I have to tread carefully about this matter.

The moment she finally let go of our kiss, she looked at me with wanting eyes.

“I… I want to be filled with those same feelings I had for you once more… I want to hold on to it and cherish it forever. It is because of those very feelings that I kept going to continue living what life I have left….”

We touched our foreheads,

“So as long as I have you… Everything is fine… I would be happy and not weep anymore...”

My heart starts to ache deeply, “N-Ninian… I… I don’t...”

“Shh.”

She put a finger on my lip.

“It’s okay, Eliwood… I know how you feel now. And I wouldn’t have it any other way...”

She smiled, knowing we truly do love each other to the fullest.

And finally, we fully embraced each other without hesitation….

\--------

We have fallen back to kissing each other once more, as Ninian clung tightly onto me. I became a bit bolder by having my tongue lick a small bit inside her mouth. My tongue was met with a cold sensation, which gradually grew warmer as we took our time.

Once we ran out of breath, we let go of our kiss. And looked at each other once more.

She was gasping for breath, “*huff*... *huff*... it feels so strange...”

I tenderly put one hand on her cheek, “Did I do anything wrong?”

Ninian expressed a bit of dismay, “No...this my first time I did anything like this… I don’t know what to do at all....”

I looked to where her side of the bed was. It already gave my an idea,

“Ninian? Can you lie down in bed and face me?”

Ninian quickly nodded, and lied down on the bed along with me.

“Can you… come a bit closer?”

She scooted over to my side. And I cuddled her whole body. Slowly rubbing my hands all over her back. As such, she began to squirm as I started moving my hands more around her. Her whole body began to grow warmer the more I explored her.

“Muh…”

Her soft moans emanate sparks within my fingers. Every part I rub and touch feels more sensual than the last. It felt like my heart was being filled with loving embers.

Ninian then put her hands on me, “S-stop…”

I was suddenly filled with worry, “Are you alright?”

“No… this heat inside of me is growing too strong...”

She sat up, and I only began to realise that beads of sweat are trickling all over her face..

“I-I just… need to get out of this nightgown… but I am too embarrassed…”

I reassured her, “Don’t worry, I’ll look away while you do so my dear.”

She nodded.

“Then look away, and only turn around to me when I say that I’m prepared.”

I turned my head away from where she was, and waited.

…

_ “Gods… I now feel like I am aching for something… like that vision…” _

I had thought about it all over again. The thoughts he had. The idea that my feelings are all my own. And yet I was still left confused understanding all these new emotions.

Yet, as I grabbed the hem of my gown, I felt a burst of excitement within me. Then I realized it.

_ “I have to just… feel it…” _

And without anymore hesitation, I took of my night gown.

…

“I-It’s okay now....”

I turned around, and my head was struck with an incredibly beautiful sight. Ninian was just wearing a simple blue cloth bra that covered her chest and leaving only her belly in the open. Her undergarment looked just like a thong. It was eye-opening on what she wore underneath, but her physical figure is what I was immediately drawn to. A toned chest, slim tummy, lean thighs, all the makings of a dancer’s figure. It was only now that I realised how attractive she was…

She gazed at me shyly, “How do I look...?”

“Y-you...You look beautiful. More than anything I’ve seen...”

Ninian looked away from me. “I never... took off my dress for anyone before, and I didn’t know how you would react. Or if you even liked it…”

“Even if you never looked like a human at all, I would still love you.”

I slowly came over to her side to hug her.

“E-Eliwood...”

I put a couple of kisses on her neck. She then put her hands on my cheek.

She whispers, “I… just want to ask you something before we continue…”

I looked into her eyes, “What is that...?”

“Can you do more of what you did?”

She shyly looked down again.

I cupped a hand on her chin, “Will you be fine?”

“As I said, I don’t want to regret anything.”

I began by lowering her back on the bed. And carefully sliding my hands under her bra.

“Allow me then to continue.”

Underneath my hands, I felt the softness of her breasts. But unlike the other parts of her body I experienced, it already felt a bit warm. My hands were already shaking a bit from the rush of doing so unprecedented. And I would be lying if I didn’t say that I was more eager to please her.

So I carefully kneaded the soft flesh in my hands, molding it in between my fingers. Ninian’s gasps grew sharper as I slowly increased my grip on her breasts. And every second that passes makes it feel warmer and warmer. I then decided to play around with her nipples against my thumbs. Rubbing against the hardened tips made me feel the jolts going through her whole body. Those feelings that she felt also reverberated back to me as scratches my back. Even then, I try to keep calm amidst the excitement burning throughout my whole being.

When I carefully pinched her nipples she let out a small but loud shriek. That was when my worries of her arose again.

That was all put aside as she lazily hovered her finger onto her undergarment. There was a damp area on the fabric.

I then put my hand over the undergarment, 

“Ninian. If we are to continue with this, then please allow me to take this off. I hope you don’t find that too violating…”

She quickly nodded, “Stop worrying then.”

Surprised but bolstered by her impatience, I quickly pulled down her undergarment. It was then where I finally saw her slit, already oozing out liquids from it’s folds. I took the time to slowly rub her slit, Ninian began shuddering more intensely than ever before. Her once closed off language now began to change as she writhed with every stroke of my finger. I even dipped my fingers in between her folds and pumped them slowly. And her whole body was shivering more and more intensely.

Ninian suddenly grabbed onto my hand and replied in gasped breaths,

“Eliwood… I… I-I don’t think I can take it like this anymore… I need something more…!”

Sensing her impatience once more, I put my free hand on her cheek, “Then let’s not waste anymore time and go a step further, okay?”

She slowly nodded, “Okay.”

I stood up away from the bed, and quickly buttoned off the sweat drenched nightshirt I was still wearing. Tossing it aside to somewhere in the room. Then slid off the sleeping trousers and tossed them aside as well, leaving in my undergarments. As I turned to face Ninian again as she rose from the bed, her cheeks were blushing furiously.

“E-Eliwood…”

But that embarrassment turned to shock as I lowered my undergarments.

“T-That’s…!”

I sighed as I tried my hardest to relax myself, “Ninian, like you, this… is where all my desires accumulate. Every breath, shake, and shriek I experienced coming from you has made my heart yearn for you more and more. But I will hold onto my honor to be as gentle as I can with you, but don’t be afraid to tell me when to stop alright?”

Her eyes stared at me, “Y-yes...”

I clenched my fingers in my hands as I finally worked up the resolve to ask her the final question, “Then… will you do this with me?”

She moved closer with stronger convictions, “Yes... I will!”

She then kissed me one last time, more heated and intense than all the others. We reached out with our tongues and moved them in tandem. I held onto her very closely as we latched our bodies together. Lines of saliva connected our mouths as our lips departed. I then laid on top of her on the bed, and quickly unclasped the bra off of her and took off her drenched undergarment. Then she took off my undergarment as well, and we each threw out any last vestiges of clothing away from the bed. All that remains is our exposed bodies in contact with each other.

I moved back to where her slit was, with my erection in tow. I looked at her one last time, and she was smiling back to assure me. I guided the head of my manhood up to the entrance of her womanhood. And with careful insertion, the tip fit right inside the already drenched folds. Ninian held on tightly onto my arms, as I slowly pushed forward.

Then she quickly let go as I swiftly inserted myself inside of her.

“NGH!”

And her whole body shook itself greatly in that moment...

I gave out an exasperated breath, “Ah…Ninian…!”

I looked up at her, but all I saw was her arms covering her face.

“E-Eliwood… i-it’s…alright … just go...”

“B-But are you alright-“

She grew agitated, “I-I can’t bear to wait for this any longer… just m-move already!”

Her response was quite shocking coming from her. So I just put those thoughts away as I started to slowly move in between her tight folds. Her body shuddered with every movement I made. Her breathing grew sharper, exhaling quiet moans.

“Hah…Hah...Hah…”

Even though I could barely hear her moans, my head was surging with excitement.The desire to push those worries away and just ravish her began to take root. But I continued to hold to my promise of being gentle with her, in spite of my emotions burning out my will to do so.

“M-more…”

“Wait Ninian, Are you sure?”

“Y-yes…”

I gradually increased my pace into a more moderate one. Both out hands instinctively held on to another in an ironclad grip. And the quiet moans grew to more louder ones.

“Hah…! Hah…! Hah…!”

I felt a sudden urge for release, and at that point my resolve to hold out has all but left me. 

So I finally allowed myself to let go as I pushed one last thrust.

“Ngah!!!”

Within her incredibly tight folds, I feel a warm, liquid sensation flowing inside of her. All the pent up thoughts and feelings I had dissipated into a hazy fog as a new layer of warmth envelops us. The strength within my muscles were gone, leading to my arms going flat as I lay on top of Ninian.

“Hah… Ninian… are you… alright?”

Both of us were still breathing heavily. And I expected to see her already tired from all that has happened.

But when I looked at her, I didn’t see any look of exhaustion. Rather, she looked like she had lost consciousness. Her mouth was open and her eyes looked vacant. 

_ “Did I go too far with her…?” _

I held her chin and slowly moved it towards me, “Ninian…stay with me!”

I laid my forehead gently on her and looked into her eyes, hoping to see if there were any signs of consciousness left in her.

_ “Eli…” _

Then I heard her whispers, “Ah! Thank goodness you are alright! Let’s just stop for-”

**“ELIWOOD!”**

She suddenly hugged me tightly, then rolled both of us over until she was on top of me now. There I was met with a different look on her face.

One of excitement, and deep affection.

“Thank you! I have never felt so much joy and excitement in one moment in my life! Thank you thank you thank you!”

Her cheerful cries tossed any feelings of worry, and were instead replaced with complete shock.

“W-wait! Ninian, what has happened to you?!”

“I understand my feelings now!”

She closed the distance between our heads and gazed at me, “From the moment you were inside me, when your warmth enveloped me completely, my heart felt less emptier than before. And yet…”

She cupped both of her hands on my cheeks, “My heart also feels that it is not enough.”

Afterwards, Ninian set her hands free and moved below me. Until she was looking at the shriveled state of my tool.

She looked it at it curiously, “The poor thing looks weakened…”

Then she gave it a small lick, which sharpened my breath for a moment.

And sensing that...

“But I know how to fix it…”

She put the whole thing inside her mouth!

“Ah! W-W-what are you doing?”

“_ Iym helphing you regayn your stremth my love. _” She mumbled with her mouth full.

Only a moment ago she was completely demure. Now all of a sudden, she started to become more active, and dare I say it, feral towards me.

But before I could I sink those thoughts in. She started to play with her tongue. And my organ suddenly experienced a burning sensation. Like a fire was suddenly lighting up inside of me.

“Ngahh! Arghhh!”

The burning sensation suddenly was suddenly replaced with feelings of excitement and immense desire inside my head. Her unexpectedly loving and playful licks start to drive me mad. Her once cool breaths are replaced with boiling steam. And those urges grew beyond what I can handle…

“N-ninian...! Ninian! NINIAN!”

As I cried out for her, my erection came back in full. Her mouth yanked out, fully covering it in her saliva.

Ninian then crouched and turned her back at me, showing her beautiful, lean bottoms and thighs. She looked back at me with trepidation as she wiggled her dripping snatch, “Come on my love… you know what to do next.”

Nothing else needs to be said.

I laid on her back, and drove it inside her.

“AHHHH!”

She threw her head back as a reaction. Though it should have hurt her more, I can feel her joy goes beyond all else. 

I continue thrusting inside her even harder.

“Y-YES! YES ELIWOOD! MORE!”

I threw away any caution and just pounded away at her with all the strength I have in my legs, which made the bed shake vigorously. All the reckless force I put in made her moan and gasp in never ending pleasure. Our collective screams and moans filled the room with a symphony of lovemaking.

“I WON’T REGRET ANYTHING ANYMORE! NOT WHEN I AM WITH YOU FOREVER AND ALWAYS!”

I grabbed onto her flopping breasts, and pulled her down on the bed as I bored deeper into her. Digging my nails deep into her flesh in glorious rapture.

“I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU FOREVER! AND EVER!”

I quickly rotated her body to make her lie flat on the bed. My hands grabbed her outstretched legs as I moved towards her ear, 

“Me too...”

I slid my erection back until it was at the very entrance of her walls...

And slammed it back down deep inside. Pushing all of my weight inside of her like a beast in heat.

“YESSSSS! ELIWOOD YES! YES!” She shrieked in ecstasy.

I was all but lost in this sea of pleasure...

But soon after the plummet, I ended up tiring myself out. My breathing was ragged as I was just hovering above Ninian while I weakly grabbed her legs.

In response to my tiredness, her whole body rotated mine until I was lying flat on the bed. She sat on her legs as she slowly reinserted my still aching member.

“So long was I afraid, afraid of staying with you… afraid of bringing you so much pain…”

Her hands grabbed onto my flat arms as she loomed over my face. Her walls grasping onto me like a coiling snake.

“But now… we get to bring joy to each other… being here together… being connected like this…” 

Now she raised her hips, sitting on the very tip of my erection. I tried to formulate something, anything, to tell her about how afraid I was with how far we were going within my murky mind. And yet I just murmured nonsense in the end as she continued with her speech.

“And I will make sure that our happiness will stay… FOR ETERNITY!”

Within an instant, she drove downwards towards the hilt.

All at once, my mind was all but shattered by the force of her movements and her emotional outcries. It was only exacerbated further when she began moving at a rapid pace. Her expression then became that of wanton desire; Only serving to intensify my own desire to fulfill her. Soon enough, I came for the second time right inside her as she plummeted deep inside of me. And all I could do was yell along with her.

“AUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” 

But that still didn’t stop her from moving at all. Not even my release tired her out. I should never even think this was normal. She continued to ride me relentlessly, brutally. I was all but gone and nothing but a lying meat stick, Myhead was being buried under more… depraved thoughts...

_ “She is mine… mine alone… all mine…” _

_ “I want her to call out for me…” _

_ “Beg for me to fill her with love over and over again…” _

_ “I never want this moment to end…” _

_ “F-f...Fuck…” _

I would have lost myself completely in this pleasure...

But within our intense love-making, my eyes noticed something that almost broke me.

Her face was covered in tears. 

“I-I AM HAPPY! S-SO V-V-VERY HAPPY...!”

Within that excitement in her voice, I can sense a whine of pain. Her body was shaking pretty strongly. That’s when I had snapped back to my senses.

“NINIAN!”

I grabbed and halted her hips. Then turned her whole body on to her left side where I was now facing her. Out of worry, I reached in for her head and kissed to try and comfort her now trembling body. For a moment, we hazily looked and whispered at each other.

Her breath was shakened, _ “E-Eliwood...” _

_ “...I’m...so sorry… I didn’t stop you...” _

_ She shooked her head, “N-no… I’m fine….” _

_ “But you were hurt… you were crying...” _

_ “I feel more joy than pain, my love… these feelings mean more to me than anything…” _

_ “But I don’t want you to hurt yourself permanently doing this… I want you to live for as long as possible. Because right now, I can’t dream of a world without you.” _

She cupped my cheek, _ “Then finish it.” _

I quietly nodded, and kissed her deeply again as I used what’s left of my strength to get my erection to its final release.

Returning to the more gentler and loving movements, Ninian’s body felt more at ease. But her tongue still had enough strength to play with mine as our lips locked together to dissolve any last bit of passion.

  
  


And at last, I came for the last time. 

The fluids slowly filled up her already filled insides as our bodies finally rested next to each other. Our kisses were still intense at that moment, but we let go when my organ finally went limp and I slid out of Ninian’s folds. And finally, exhaustion has finally settled within our bodies as our minds relaxed.

As we breathed heavily, Ninian turned herself around towards me as I lied on the right side of the bed.Her voice was croaking with exhaustion, “Are you alright my dear…?”

I furrowed my brow in worry, “I’m supposed to ask you that. I was the one who made you hurt yourself...”

She put a hand on my cheek, “No… you didn’t hurt me. I know it because throughout this whole time, you did it because I made we lose ourselves in the moment. If anything, I should apologise to you for what happened just now.”

“Well, I-”

She put a finger on my lips, “Shh,we have already fret over this enough. Let’s just say we won’t try and do anything like this at all from now on.”

I nodded, “...You’re right. I was worrying too much now even when this is already over. I should have been comforting you instead.”

I gave her a small peck on her nose, and left it at that.

“Eliwood, thank you… for helping me realise my feelings. You made me more happy than words can describe. And this night is one that I will cherish forever.”

She returned a peck on my nose as well, 

I gave a tired but true smile, “Well, all I want is to make you happy. And if you are now, then that’s all I need. But please, next time we shouldn’t risk our well being so much. We still have our lives as a couple to look forward to.”

She nodded, “Yes. I’ll be sure to remember that…”

As we basked in the afterglow, we looked at each other for a while. With an air of calm and warmth filling up the atmosphere now, feelings of exhaustion began to manifest within us. I slowly closed my eyes and let the night take me away…’

…

…

...

“Eliwood, can I say one thing before we sleep…?”

I opened my eyes up a bit, “Yes…”

“I hope… that we can also have a family too… and show that we can be together...”

I smiled.

“I sure... hope… we… will…”

And with that, I closed my eyes completely and slumbered...

Alongside... the woman that I love the most….

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year I had spent making this...
> 
> I had way too many doubts after the hiatus-ing of my smash fic, then my first steps in college, then a lot of other stuff happened.
> 
> But at the very least, I finally finished a dream I had ever since I finished playing FE7 for the first time.
> 
> And that to me, is worth more than all the kudos and views in the world.
> 
> But if you are still here after all this time, thank you ever so much :D
> 
> Now then... what is next?
> 
> Well, I am definitely planning on reworking my smash fic with Steve from Minecraft now included in the game...
> 
> But I am just going to release a much shorter fic. Like a one-shot or like two chapters.
> 
> Anyway, thank you ever so much for reading this whole project! It means more than the world to me!
> 
> I'd also thank all my friends and family for continually encouraging me to do my best.
> 
> Until the next story, take care!
> 
> \- Toaster_Fire

**Author's Note:**

> And my heart still beats for them~~~~
> 
> *I hope that wasn't too sappy XD*
> 
> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Follow me on @toasty_burns so that you could keep up to date with what I am doing (or how I try so hard to make quippy one-liners). Or just have a friend to talk to :)
> 
> Well that's enough from me.
> 
> I'll see you all on the next chapter!
> 
> \- Toaster_Fire


End file.
